Shintani's Birthday
by lovin-yoochun
Summary: Bad things happen when Shintani tries to celebrate his birthday with his friends. Bad things. T for Tora.  lol :D


_**Shintani's Birthday

* * *

**_

"Please, kill me." Misaki turned her head tiredly toward the voice- belonging to Igarashi Tora. "It's not that bad." She replied, rolling her eyes. She reverted her attention back to her magazine.

"Hand me the dice!" an overly enthusiastic voice chirped. Ah, yes. The source of their troubles- Shintani Hinata. Usui Takumi tossed the dice to him, and promptly hit him in the head. Shintani just picked up the die and rolled it.

"Yeah! Six!" he moved his McDonald's french fry figure six spaces, and it landed on 'free parking'. Shintani joyfully scooped up all the money in the middle of the playing board.

They were playing Monopoly. With real cash.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Takumi drawled, propping his head up with a hand as Misaki gaped at the growing pile of cash sitting next to Shintani.

Tora threw his hands up in the air. "We've been playing for three hours! What kind of birthday celebration is this?" The three laid their eyes on Shintani, who was happily handing the dice to Misaki.

"This is his favorite game." She rolled the dice and ended up in jail. She sighed as she opened her wallet and slapped five dollars onto the middle of the playing board.

"We should have brought him to Kids' Castle or something.." Takumi murmured. His wallet was getting thinner by the hour.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shintani lifted his gaze from the playing board to Misaki, Tora, and Takumi.

"Nothing.." Tora said. "It's your turn."

* * *

"This is even worse.." Tora complained, rubbing his temples.

"Yeah. We should have dropped him off at Toys R Us." Takumi agreed, running his hand through his hair. The two were sitting in the back of Misaki's 5-seater, Shintani in the middle seat.

The car dangerously swerved to the right. "Everyone, just shut up!" Misaki yelled from the driver's seat. Sakura sat next to her, in the passenger seat, examining a[nearly] decade-old map. Wait, if they were right there, then..

"TURN LEFT NOW!" she screamed, and everyone held on to each other as Misaki swerved to the left. A siren was heard behind them.

"Damn it.." Misaki cursed as she pulled over. She opened her window as a rather familiar officer walked over.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I have to issue you a ticket for reckless driving." He said meekly.

"..Is that you, Yukimura?"

"Oh, hi, kaichou!"

"What the hell is even going on here?"

* * *

"Okay, we're finally here!" Misaki declared, hopping out of the car. After narrowly escaping a fifty dollar fee- thank god Yukimura, however the hell he was an officer, had caught them- she was tired. When she received no response, Misaki turned back to look at the people in in her car.

_Okay, so Shintani's playing on his DS [probably some Kirby game], Usui and Tora are asleep, and Sakura's texting Kyuuga. _A vein visibly throbbed on her forehead. Misaki got back in the car and held the horn down.

"Gah!" Tora grimaced, putting his hands over his ears. Takumi drowsly raised his head. "What is it?"

"We're here!"

"WE'RE HERE?" Shintani yelled joyously, much to Tora's disdain. He threw his forgotten DS to the side. The group got out of the car to stretch their legs and check out the place that Shintani seemed to love so much.

All eyes focused on the flashy sign.

**_'Chuck E Cheeses'. _**Shintani happily skipped to the door.

"You've got to be kidding me.." Tora breathed. A stampede of children ran into the cursed place, Shintani leading them.

"Misaki~! Kyuuga's picking me up!" Sakura called out. Tora and Takumi looked at her pleadingly. "Oh, there he is!"

* * *

"Kill me, Takumi. I'm fucking serious, just kill me now." Tora straddled a greasy chair, watching Shintani climb onto a giant plastic playground. The speakers were blasting some bubblegum jpop song, and children were running around everywhere. Tora rubbed his temples.

Takumi looked over at Tora amusedly. Just then, Misaki rushed over. "Let's get out of this freaking nightmare," was all she said before the group rushed out the doors.

* * *

_2 hours later.._

"Guys? Where are you?" Shintani walked out the doors to see Misaki's car gone. "GUYS?"

* * *

**END. **lol, don't even ask me how this fanfic happened. I just had an idea to write about Shintani's birthday, so.. yea. Let's just hope that he got a ride home.


End file.
